


Unexpected Alliances

by Politzania



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fae!Bucky, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, shifter!Steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania
Summary: Buckthorn’s refusal to use his fae magic to support his captor’s cause has left him battered and broken; when he is given a dangerous shifter as his cellmate, they overcome their differences and become unexpected allies.Inspired by MTH Party Trope Collision challenge: Trapped Together and Fantasy AUBBB Flash Bingo - Card 2: Square 4 - Silver (Chapter 1)Stucky Bingo: D3 - Dysmorphia (Chapter 1) ; C5 - Role Reversal (Chapter 2)TSB Bingo: A4 - Shapeshifters (Chapter 2)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 15
Kudos: 25
Collections: BBB Special Events, Stucky Bingo 2020, Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stucky Bingo: Dysmorphia & Bucky Barnes Flash Bingo: Silver  
> Title: Unexpected Alliances  
> Creator(s): Politzania  
> Stucky Bingo Card number: 020  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694927  
> Stucky Square filled: D3 - Dysmorphia  
> BBB Flash Bingo: Card 2: Silver  
> Rating: Teen  
> Archive warnings: None  
> Major tags: Fantasy AU, enemies to friends/lovers, referenced/implied torture  
> Summary: Buckthorn’s refusal to use his fae magic to support his captor’s cause has left him battered and broken; when he is given a dangerous shifter as his cellmate, they overcome their differences and become unexpected allies.  
> Word count: Chapter 1 - 882

Buckthorn recoiled from the bite of the cold, cruel iron-clad walls — his captors knew exactly what he was and how to contain him. But he’d never do their bidding; he’d rather die first. Not that it was easy to kill one of his kind. 

Torture, on the other hand, was something the humans were all too capable of. They’d already mangled one wing, perhaps beyond healing, and he expected the others would meet the same fate. So he huddled in one corner of his cell, wrapped in a thin blanket and his own misery. 

The last thing he expected was company. The cell door clanged open and a body was dumped unceremoniously on the floor. At first glance, the slight young man could be taken for one of his own kind; but even bloodied and half-conscious, Buckthorn sensed the savage power hidden within him. Thankfully, the silver shackles that bound his new cellmate’s wrists would keep him from shifting to whatever his beastly form might be. 

Despite every instinct crying out to keep his distance, Buckthorn tore off a strip of the blanket and dipped it into the bucket of water. He dabbed at the cruel stripes that marked the young man’s back; causing him to flinch away with a moan. “I mean you no harm,” Buckthorn murmured.

“You are Fae. You are not to be trusted.” His voice was rough, as if he’d screamed his throat raw. 

“I could say the same of you, Shifter. But we both face a common enemy. Let me help you.” 

“As if I could do much to stop you right now.” 

“True enough.” Buckthorn found himself admiring his cellmate’s spirit. As he wiped away the worst of the blood, he discovered an angry-looking arrow wound among with the whip marks. “Is this how they took you, then?” 

“Aye - ‘twas silver tipped, and I was in flight. You?” 

“A net laced with iron brought me down.” Buckthorn rubbed self-consciously at the marks still on his arms. 

“So, you fly as well?” 

“Not at the moment.” He hadn’t meant to let an admission of weakness slip, but the young man said nothing, so Buckthorn continued his ministrations. “Come, sit up.” He carefully helped his cellmate to rise before pouring him a mug of water. 

The shifter eyed him suspiciously. “I was told never to accept food or drink from your kind.” 

“That only applies if you visit our realm. As I said before, I mean you no harm.” Buckthorn held the mug out; the other man reluctantly took it, but then drained it quickly enough before handing it back. 

“Thank you.” They sat in silence for a moment, then the door opened just enough for their jailer to peer in at them.

“Looks like they ain’t killed each other yet,” he yelled back over his shoulder to rough laughter. “Guess we gotta feed ‘em after all.” He tossed something and slammed the door shut. 

Buckthorn retrieved the sack, pulling out a stale half-loaf and a few rinds of cheese. He tore off a chunk of bread and pushed the rest over to his companion. “Here, Shifter, you need this more than I do.” 

“Stop calling me that,” the youth answered — less sullen than before, but still with an edge of affront.

“And what would you have me call you?” Buckthorn’s dry reply elicited another sharp look that softened when his companion realized he was being sincere. 

“Fine. Let me be Beaks to you, then.” 

“And you may call me Bucky.” It was perhaps closer to his true name than Buckthorn should have said, but there was something about his companion that sparked trust. “But your nose seems not over-large to me.” 

The brief almost-smile that crossed the youth’s face sparked a similar response in Buckthorn. “Nay, ‘tis an eke-name given to me by my clan. They know the form that is truly mine, not this weak and vulnerable thing.” 

While the physical appearance of Beaks would fit well with the grace and lightness of a sparrow or wren, the power Buckthorn sensed within him spoke of something greater. “Do you take the form of an eagle or a falcon, then?” 

“Something like that.” But before Beaks had a chance to explain, there was a rattle at the door. Two guards barged in and grabbed Buckthorn, dragging him back to face another round of agony. 

They got nothing from him, no matter what they took. The pain was nigh unbearable, but to betray his people would be even more so; Buckthorn poured all his strength and determination into simply enduring. He scarcely knew when he’d been taken back to his cell — only the sound of a familiar voice and a cool cloth roused him from his near-senseless state. 

“I’m so sorry, Bucky. I didn’t know what they would do to you, or what they’d already done.” Buckthorn had kept his injuries hidden from his companion; first fearing the shifter would take advantage of the weakness, then to avoid his pity. “I would have fought them, I swear I would have.” Beaks’ fierce outburst sparked admiration (and perhaps something more) within Buckthorn. “We must find a way to escape.” 

“Let me rest awhile,” Buckthorn replied with what little strength he had. “Then we shall see what can be done.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buckthorn shares his plan for escape — both of them risk everything in the attempt. 
> 
> Stucky Bingo - Role Reversal & Tony Stark Bingo - Shapeshifters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Unexpected Alliances - Chapter 2  
> Creator(s): Politzania/PoliZ  
> Stucky Bingo Card number: 020  
> TSB Bingo Card 4007  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694927  
> Stucky Square filled: C5 - Role Reversal  
> TSB Square: A4 - Shapeshifters  
> Rating: Teen  
> Archive warnings: None  
> Major tags: Fantasy AU, enemies to friends/lovers, referenced/implied torture  
> Summary: Buckthorn’s refusal to use his fae magic to support his captor’s cause has left him battered and broken; when he is given a powerful shifter as his cellmate, they overcome their differences to become allies and perhaps something more.  
> Word count: 1083 - Chapter 2

Buckthorn awoke to a sliver of light shining through the window slit, but it wasn’t the sun providing the warmth he felt; rather Beaks was curled up next to him, the blanket spread carefully over them both. While his companion benefited equally from their shared body heat, it was still an unexpected gesture. Buckthorn was moved by the kindness his companion was showing, perhaps more than what was wise. 

As if sensing Buckthorn had awakened, Beaks sat up, leaving the blanket behind as he went to the water bucket. After drinking deeply, he brought back a filled mug before sitting back down right next to Buckthorn. “What do they want from you?” 

Buckthorn rose to a seated position, slowly and with pain, to sip at the water. “What men always want from my kind. Power over their enemies.”

“Why refuse, as long as your home is not the target?”

Buckthorn bristled at the pointed question. “I have my pride, if nothing else. I will not be their weapon.”

Beaks nodded in agreement; Buckthorn had clearly given the correct answer. “Nor I.”

“No hoods or jesses could hold you?”

Beaks’ quick, fierce grin in reply sent a pleasant shiver down Buckthorn’s spine. “I’d like to see them try.”

The fervency of his companion’s response spurred Buckthorn to share his half-formed plan. “Do you think you could escape, then, if you were able to shift?”

“Once I assume my true form, no one can stop me.” Beaks’ eyes flashed and his jaw was firm. “They took me by surprise before; now I am prepared.” He gave Buckthorn a sharp look. “What do you propose?”

Buckthorn took Beaks’ fettered wrists in his hands. “I believe I can get you free of these, but I need your true name for the spell.” Beaks’ expression turned wary, his brow furrowing, but Buckthorn continued. “Once again, my friend, I swear to you I mean no harm. What I tell you three times is true.”

Beaks held his gaze for a long moment, his bright blue eyes seeming to reach right into Buckthorn’s soul. He took a deep breath. “Very well. I am Stephen. I claim the Clan of the Western Wilds as my own.”

Buckthorn nodded solemnly before repaying the trust Stephen had shown him. “And I am Buckthorn of the Northern Valley.” 

He began to weave his spell, singing to the silver, telling it that Stephen was being held unjustly, and how this brave, beautiful, true-hearted soul deserved to fly free. The fetters loosened under his touch; enough for Stephen to slide his slim hands out of the cuffs.

“You did it.” Stephen scrambled to his feet. When he looked back at Buckthorn, his eyes were rimmed in gold and shimmering with the power pent up inside. “I am in your debt.”

Buckthorn shook his head as he stood. Obligation had never been his objective; he wanted Stephen’s companionship (and perhaps more) only of his own free will. “All I ask is that you let me come with you and aid as I can in the escape.”

Stephen’s expression shuttered as he stepped back. “How do you know I will not turn on you and tear you to pieces? Everyone knows we become mindless beasts when we shift.” His voice had gone hard and bitter. “Or perhaps you would use my name as a leash and wreak your own vengeance on all who oppose you?”

“No, never!” Buckthorn was shocked at Stephen’s sudden change in demeanor, his voice shaking slightly as he replied, “I swore to do you no harm and I will stand by that to my dying day.” They stared at one another for a long moment before he continued. “Besides, you hold my name as well, do you not? Even if your other form cannot speak it?” That earned him a begrudging nod from Stephen. 

As for fearing you,” Buckthorn found himself saying, “if we exchange a kiss of friendship, you would always know me, would you not?” 

Stephen gave him a long, searching look; a pledge of friendship was never offered lightly. Buckthorn himself could count on one hand those with whom he held such a covenant, and he suspected Stephen was much the same. As for the choice of a kiss; well, Buckthorn had always been one to fall in love easily. 

“Yes, I would,” Steven answered slowly. “And I do indeed call you friend, although we are but newly met.” He stepped forward and Buckthorn offered his cheek; to his surprise, Stephen kissed him full on the lips instead. What few scraps of glamour Buckthorn had maintained fell away, his proper self laid bare to his companion. In turn, he perceived Stephen’s true form shining through and it was magnificent. 

At the sound of the guards’ approach, their communion was broken. “Stand back,” Stephen commanded, a golden glow suffusing his skin. A moment later, a brilliant burst of light forced Buckthorn to shield his eyes; when his vision cleared, Stephen was no longer a slender youth, but a powerful beast of myth and legend: the gryphon. 

His beak was large and sharp enough to slice a throat or pluck out an eye and his talons could surely gut a man with a single slash. The tips of Stephen’s giant wings brushed opposite walls of the cell and his massive hindquarters were poised, ready to leap toward the enemy. But his eyes were the same sparkling blue they had been before, and with a fond look, he gently nudged Buckthorn back to a protected position as they waited for the door to open. 

Stephen tore through the guards as if they were nothing, but not before they raised an alarm. Now that he was free of the iron-clad room, Buckthorn mustered the strength to cast a shield around them as protection. The two of them fought their way out; Buckthorn stealing a bow and quiver from a fallen foe to provide cover for his partner. But they were forced up to the top of the fortress, a sheer drop to the river far, far below. 

“I cannot join you, ” Buckthorn called out, “my wings are too damaged. Go, and I will cover your flight.” 

Stephen snorted, then snagged a bit of Buckthorn’s clothing with his beak to drag him up onto his back. Buckthorn sank his hands into Stephen’s ruff and held on for his life as with a powerful leap, his companion soared up into the air, carrying them to freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While Tony is currently Sir Not Appearing In This Fic — I Have Plans for how to incorporate him in a later chapter, so I think claiming a TSB bingo square is valid...


End file.
